The Unlikely Friendship of Bree Tanner and Caroline Forbes
by WolfReinMoon
Summary: Two vampires from completely different worlds, who appear differently, meet when Bree rescue's Caroline from being killed by the Quileute wolves. Tensions rise and they soon become friends, but is it as easy as it seems? And how long will it take for Bree to trust Caroline?
1. Chapter 1 - The Rescue

**A/N: Hey guys. So I thought that I would write a crossover between the Vampire Diaries and Twilight. Set after Eclipse, except Bree Tanner escaped the Volturi.**

**Bree's POV**

Bree walked down the cold streets of Forks, the rain washing down her face, looking down at the ground so that no one will see her red eyes.  
Bree lived with the Cullen's now after escaping the Volturi. But truth is Bree wasn't happy there. Yes, they curved her lifestyle, Bree was happy with that. Animal blood gave her enough satisfaction to not feel thirsty any more, but it also gave her the satisfaction of not having to take another human life again, but living at the Cullen's meant that everything was always about Bella Swan. A typical human whom Edward had fell in love with. That's not what bothered Bree, what bothered Bree was that everyone always had their attention focused on Bella, that it felt like Bree didn't have a family at all, as no one even spoke to her.  
Bree sighed to herself and kept walking.  
At first she didn't know where she was heading until she saw the sign for La Push. Normally vampires aren't allowed on La Push land in fear of the humans getting killed, and because of the treaty. But in some of the wolves' minds, the treaty was void when it came to Bree. She didn't know why, but the wolves seemed to like her. Bree decided to walk to La Push and visit Leah Clearwater. As Leah was the only female wolf, she actually enjoyed Bree's company. This was unusual because Bree was a vampire and Leah despised the Cullen's. But Leah took a liking to Bree. When she questioned why, Leah simply told her that she was different as was worth the company.  
Bree smiled to herself at the thought of the unusual company and carried on walking past the bright green tree's that hid the sky from the forest, letting in the occasional rays of sunlight that reflected off every plant. It simply made nature beautiful.  
Bree crossed the line into La Push and began walking towards Emily's house where she was likely to find Leah being as the pack spent more of their time there, much to Leah's dismay.  
Bree really did feel for Leah, having to spend all your time round someone who was once the love of your life before he then imprinted on your cousin, the girl who was like a sister to you. Bree knocked on the door of Emily's house, not that she needed to anyway, the wolves could smell her coming, which was a little scary actually, in case one day they decided to treat her like a chew toy and murder her.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't our favourite vampire." Paul said to her, smirking as he opened the door.  
"Don't act like you're happy to see me Paul. We all know you despise of me." She told him, glaring at him.  
"You're right. I do, but hey. If some of them like you, I can't kill you." Paul sneered at her.  
"Damn shame for you then isn't it." Bree said to him snarling a little.  
Bree carried on snarling at Paul as he gave a low growl to her. Paul was one of the only wolves that despised of her friendship with Leah, Seth, Jacob and the others. If Paul got the opportunity, he wouldn't hesitate to tear Bree apart. But he knew that Bree would not go down without a fight.  
"You know I'll tear you apart Tanner. And I won't hesitate." Paul sneered.  
"You can try, but I can easily break your spine and rip your throat out." Bree snarled at him.  
Paul took a step closer to Bree, still growling at her. Bree could practically see the heat steaming off his body as if he would phase any moment now and claw her to death, spreading her body parts all over the ground and then setting fire to them.  
"Paul, Bree, snap out of it!" Sam yelled at them as he came out onto the porch. Bree snapped her head to look at him.  
"He started it Uley! You should have some control over this mutt. I've done nothing to him!" Bree snarled at Sam. Still fuming with anger.  
"I know who started it! I'm ending it!" Sam growled at her, raising his voice.  
Bree gave one last glare at Paul before walking inside the house and sitting down at the table next to Leah.  
"Nice fight little vamps. I hope I'm around for the time when you actually managed to have a real fight with Paul." Embry said to Bree, smirking at her. Embry approved of Bree, he knew that she meant no harm and the last thing Bree wanted was to hurt Paul.  
"Yeah, well let's hope it doesn't come to that Embry." Bree told him before greeting Leah. Bree turned to Leah to see that she was already grinning at her.  
"I reckon you could kick Pauls butt anytime you wanted." Leah said smirking at her.  
"Believe me, I'd love to, but it'd only leave to trouble. This would lead to me not being allowed on La Push territory." Bree told Leah before looking out the window.  
"What's taking them so long anyway?" Bree asked Leah. "Surely Sam can't be laying into Paul that badly, I mean...I have good hearing, but I can't hear them. It's so quiet..." Bree told Leah, frowning.  
Leah looked in the direction that Bree was looking and strained to listen. Suddenly Leah stood up in her seat.  
"That's because Sam's not yelling at Paul anymore." Leah told them all suddenly.  
Bree watched as Embry dropped him muffin that he was eating and strained to listen too.  
"Do you smell that Bree?" Embry asked her. Bree sniffed the air and smelled an unfamiliar scent. It was a mixture of strawberries, citrus and...Vampire. Another vampire had crossed into the land of La Push; this meant that there was bound to be trouble.  
No one entered La Push land and somehow got out alive unless you were a Cullen or Bree.  
"I don't recognise the scent...it's unfamiliar. That's another vampire." Bree told them frowning.  
Leah and Embry rushed outside to instantly have Sam and Paul's back, Bree followed after them. Bree watched in fascination as she was still amazed by their phasing as they followed the scent deep into the woods of La Push, heading towards the heart of La Push near Jacobs house. Bree followed them using her vampire speed, and listened for the other wolves as Sam let out an ear piercing howl that alerted the rest of the pack to the new danger that threatened their home. Bree stopped in her tracks just as the others did, and took in the look of this new stranger. Vampire she was, but she looked too human. Her skin wasn't pale, and her eyes were not yellow or red...They were human. But Bree was pretty sure she was dead.  
This girl had blonde hair, light blue eyes and was tall and had a good sense of fashion. Bree looked her up and down...she seemed...harmless? Bree had to stop this.  
The wolves were growling at this frightened vampire, who so far hadn't done a thing. Bree took this as an opportunity to question the girl.  
"What is your name vampire?" Bree asked the girl. Looking her up and down, analysing her strength.  
"Caroline. Caroline Forbes. How did you know what I was?" She asked her.  
"Please. I can smell a vampire from a mile away. I may be one myself, but I know when to identify another one, even if they are...different." Bree said, still analysing Caroline.  
The wolves were still growling, and Sam phased back.  
"You have crossed into Quileute territory vampire. You have no right." Sam said growling slightly.  
"I...I didn't know. I swear." Caroline said, stuttering in fear. Bree looked at Sam, there was no way that Caroline was going to be alive by the end of this.  
"You're an abomination. I can't let you live. You just came here for the hunt." Sam told her, looking her up and down.  
Bree looked around at the wolves and noticed half of their expressions. They were ready to pounce, and Bree knew it.  
"WAIT!" Bree yelled as Sam looked like her was about to phase back, and Caroline looked like she was about to start running.  
"This better be good Bree." Sam said growling at her.  
"She's innocent! I can tell! I think she was just coming to look around, not feed. She honestly didn't know." Bree yelled.  
This time, Paul phased back to snap at Bree.  
"Lies! I do not believe this trash talk! Let's kill her!"  
And with that said, Paul phased back in his temper and pounced on Caroline. Bree took one look at Sam and without second thought, pounced on Paul, and punched him in the snout, pushing him off Caroline.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE! Anyone else makes one more move, and I'll rip your throats out." Bree told them snarling.  
The pack looked at her in horror of her actions. Bree knew that things won't be taken so lightly after this.

**A/N: So, the first chapter of my cross over, and as you can gather, the wolves like Bree. But will they trust her after this?  
Please feel free to review, follow and favourite the story. It would mean a lot! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sacrifice to Help Another

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline looked around in shock at the action that was unfolding around her. One minute she was facing intimate death and then the next minute, a vampire who she picked up was called Bree, was standing in front of her threatening to rip out anyone's throats who tried to touch her.  
Caroline looked around in confusion. Who were these wolves? Caroline had only come to look around La Push as she had heard so much about it from a girl at Mystic Falls high school, whose grandma had apparently lived here. But no. Instead Caroline gets cornered by a pack of wolves, which in her books; seem very angry that she is on their land.  
Caroline looked Bree up and down and noticed their differences. Bree's skin was paler than Caroline's for a vampire and her eyes were yellow. Caroline also noticed that when Bree's skin brushed Caroline's it was ice cold, which meant she truly was dead.  
Caroline looked at the wolf who was squaring off with Bree. It was the same wolf who attacked Caroline. It looked like it wanted to tear Bree apart.  
"I believe she is innocent. It's not like we caught her draining to life out of a human." Bree said, breathing heavily, still standing in front of Caroline.  
Caroline watched as the alpha of the back, Sam, phased back to talk with Bree.  
"She's on her territory. It violates the treaty." Sam said to Bree.  
Treaty? Caroline wondered. What treaty? Oh gosh. Caroline thought; there are rules about being allowed on La Push land. Why didn't anyone tell her? Maybe they didn't know? Oh no. This wasn't good, she thought.  
"Please...I didn't know." Caroline begged to Sam who looked her up and down, analysing if she was being sincere or not.  
Caroline watched as Sam looked back and forth between Caroline and Bree. Caroline felt sorry for the other vampire, it had to take guts to stand away from your friends and stand up for someone who you didn't even know. She looked Bree up and down and still couldn't get over the differences between them. Caroline had never seen vampires like that. Vampires to Caroline had always had a human look to them. Warm to touch, natural eye colour and natural skin colour. Bree was...different.  
"Come on Sam...Please. I can tell she didn't know. I can pick up on her thoughts and feelings. Just let her go." Bree said to Sam. Caroline noticed how much Bree was pleading, and then took a step back. Bree could hear her what?! Caroline thought in shock at the fact that Bree was in her head. This was so un-natural Caroline thought.  
"Okay Bree. We'll let her go. But if she comes here again, or we hear that she has fed off a human in the area. On your head it is." Sam negotiated, looking Bree up and down. Caroline watched as Bree let out a sigh of relief, and turned to face Caroline. "But..." Caroline heard Sam say, and Bree spun round to face the alpha. "You two are not allowed on La Push land again. Not until we are sure that Caroline is no danger. I mean it Bree. I do not want to see you here for a while, not even to visit Leah or Jacob." Sam told Bree, sternness in his voice like he was trying to make Bree bow down.  
Bree went to argue back with Sam, Caroline noticed, but Sam shook his head at her. Caroline felt sorry for the younger vampire; she just lost everything just to get Caroline out of this mess.  
Caroline watched as Sam phased back and the wolves walked away. Bree had spun round to face Caroline, and Caroline noticed the slight glare in her eyes. This wasn't good.

**Leah's POV  
**Leah couldn't believe what had just happened. Her best friend had just sacrificed herself to help another one of her kind. Leah sighed as she walked back with the rest of her pack. Bree was no longer allowed on La Push land which meant that they could no longer see each other. It was like a new treaty. And seeing as Leah wasn't allowed passed the line into what was Cullen territory, she couldn't see Bree.

Leah phased back and walked into Emily's house, slumping down in front of the big oak table where Emily had just put down a plate of blueberry muffins. Leah grabbed one and took a mouthful. It was amazing, the blueberry juice just poured out into her mouth, Leah looked up at Emily who was just coming towards her, Emily's cooking was always the best.  
"What's up with you?" Emily asked Leah. Leah looked at her cousin. Leah had only just forgiven Emily for the fact that Sam had imprinted on her. But she hadn't forgiven Sam; she was the pathetic ex-girlfriend that he couldn't get away from. Leah would give anything to just imprint and break the connection they had.  
"Sam ban Bree from La Push." Leah said sighing. Leah watched as Emily looked at her in shock before nodding.  
"How did it happen?" Emily asked Leah, and helped herself to a muffin.  
"There was a vampire who came into our territory, but she wasn't your regular vampire. She was nothing like Bree or the Cullen's. She seemed almost human," Leah explained to Emily. Emily nodded which proved she was listening to Leah. "She had normal eye colour and skin colour, but she had fangs. Which just proved she wasn't human, Bree stopped Paul from ripping into her, so on condition that they let this vampire go, Bree is no longer allowed in La Push, until she proves that Caroline is not a threat." Leah finished, picking at her muffin.  
"Well...maybe it won't be so bad?" Emily told Leah. "Bree is smart, she'll figure it out." Emily finished and put her hand on Leah's shoulder. "I know it's going to be hard as it means you're back to being the only girl around here that is of a supernatural kind, but imagine how it will be for Bree. She's back to standing out again. I mean...you know what it's like for her living at the Cullen's. Maybe this other vampire can help her?" Emily said, trying to reassure Leah.  
Leah nodded at her cousin and finished her muffin. "Sam didn't have to ban Bree from La Push though!" Leah yelled slightly and slammed her hands down on the table in frustration. "I just wish he banned Caroline from La Push, not Bree as well. I mean...Bree loses seeing her friends, ones that understand her just because Sam acted rationally, and Bree stuck up for a vampire." Leah exclaimed in frustration.  
"I know honey." Emily said. "But it'll be okay." She said, reassuring Leah.  
Leah looked at her cousin, smiled slightly then looked out the window. "I just hope it was worth it." Leah said with a sigh, and then helped herself to another muffin before the rest of the pack came back in the house.

**A/N: Just to let you all know, that as I return to college tomorrow, I may be a little slower on the updates, but please don't stop following the story as I shall try to update as much as possible between assignments! :)  
On another note, feel free to review/follow/favourite the story! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fairytales

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry that this chapter took so long but I have been majorly busy with college work and just college in general that I didn't have a chance to update. But it's here now, so enjoy!:'D**

**Bree's POV**

Bree looked Caroline up and down with a slight glare. Because of a feeling inside her, realising that she was once in Caroline's position, something made her want to keep Caroline safe. This meant the sacrifice of her friendship with the Quileute wolves, and more importantly, her friendship with Leah.  
Bree sighed to herself as she finished examining Caroline. "This better of been worth it." Bree told Caroline who was looking at her in shock.  
"Why did you do that for me?" Caroline asked her, eyes wide slightly.  
"Because I know what it's like." Bree told her.  
"You've been in this position before?" Caroline asked her.  
"Something similar." Bree said bluntly, debating what to do now.  
"What happened?" Caroline asked her, looking Bree up and down.  
"A simple thank you would have done it. Not 21 questions." Bree told her, a slight glare in her eyes shut Caroline up whilst Bree pondered the situation.  
As much as Bree thought about the current situation she couldn't get the look on Leah's wolf features out of her head when she stuck up for this new vampire. It horrified her about how much damage she could do in one second by trying to do the right thing, and how long it was going to take for her to fix.  
Bree sighed then looked at Caroline. "Right, seeing as I'm no longer allowed on La Push land because of..." Bree looked Caroline up and down as she said this, "you. We need to go back to Forks. Come on." Bree told her, leading the way.  
Bree watched as Caroline followed her back to Forks. Bree contemplated taking her to the Cullen's, but she reckoned that wouldn't go down so well with Edward. Especially with their wedding coming up, Alice would be frantic.  
"I should probably head back to Mystic Falls actually..." Caroline told her. Bree stopped in her tracks and turned to face Caroline, suddenly frantic. If this vampire left, after everything, where would that leave Bree's truce with the Quileute's?  
"You can't go. You owe me! You cannot bail now. Not after the damage done here!" Bree told Caroline, a snarl in her voice spreading through her words.  
"Well..." Caroline looked down then back up at Bree. "You can come with me. Learn more about my kind of vampire and...You can teach me about your kind?" Caroline suggested.  
Bree looked back at La Push, and could have sworn that she saw Sam's black beady eyes watching her through the fern of the trees.

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline felt bad. No, bad wasn't exactly the word for it Caroline thought. Caroline felt terrible. Bree was right, Caroline at least owed her this much after coming to La Push and destroying everything that Bree had ever felt comfortable with.  
As Caroline navigated Bree towards Mystic Falls in Bree's car, she realised that it was going to take a while for Bree to trust her. Caroline hoped it wasn't going to be difficult, but the bitter look on the other vampires face said different. She just hoped that she could convince her into realising that rescuing her for that pack of werewolves was totally worth it.  
"How sunny does it get in this...Mystic Falls?" Caroline heard Bree ask from behind the steering wheel. Caroline thought about this for a moment. What exactly did happen when Bree's kind went out in the sun? Caroline looked Bree up and down and didn't see any trace of a day light ring or bracelet. Just a bracelet on her right wrist with a tiny grey wolf on it. She wondered what that was about.  
"It gets sunny quite a bit, almost every three or four days." Caroline told Bree. Caroline watched as the vampire frowned and turned into Mystic Falls.  
"That could be a slight issue." Bree mumbled.  
"Why?" Caroline asked her frowning.  
"My kind of vampire, we sparkle like jewels under the sun. Not burn or something like that." Bree told Caroline, shaking her head in confusion like she was trying to figure something out for herself.  
"What about you? How is it you manage to cope in the sunlight?" Bree asked Caroline, turning to face her as they pulled up outside Caroline's house and Bree killed the engine.  
"I wear a daylight ring." Caroline told her, looking around her making sure no one was waiting outside the house. "My kind burn in the sun. Turn to ashes without it. There's a jewel combined with witch magic that keeps us protected." Caroline told her.  
"Witches?" Bree asked frowning, whilst getting out of the car with Caroline. Caroline watched the confusion in Bree's features and realised that clearly witches weren't common in Forks.  
"Yeah witches." Caroline responded to her. It seemed like there was a lot that was different in their worlds.  
"So...witches are actually real. Wow." Bree said as they walked towards Caroline's house. Caroline stood and unlocked the door for them.  
"There are not witches in Forks or La Push?" Caroline asked Bree frowning.  
"Nope. Just werewolves and vampires." Bree told her.  
"Oh." Caroline said. "Seems like we have a lot to learn." She said, shutting the door behind her.  
"Is there anything in fairytales and horror films that don't exist?" Bree asked Caroline in sarcasm, but was backed up with a slight laugh.  
"Fairies and Mermaids." Caroline said laughing.  
"What about unicorns? Do they exist here? 'Because they don't exist where I am." Bree asked smirking.  
"Nope. No unicorns." Caroline told Bree with a slight pout. Even to Caroline, unicorns were the most majestic mythical creatures in fairytales that she ever knew.  
"Damn." Bree responded grinning.  
Caroline smiled brightly at Bree. And that's when she realised that they may actually get somewhere.

**A/N: I know it's a long gap between chapters, and I'm really sorry, but I do have college work that needs to come first, but I am working on trying to find time to get new chapters up. I just hope that time comes soon.  
****In the meantime, you have my sincere apologies.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Facts and Jeremy Gilbert

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that it has been a while, but I've had a lot of college work to do. But I promise, no sooner I am on Christmas break, I will try and update more regularly!:)**

**Sam's POV**

Sam hadn't heard from Bree in a couple of days, in a sense he was worried about the young vampire, but yet his senses were telling him that she can handle herself.

The last time Sam had seen Bree was the day that Caroline Forbes had arrived on La Push territory. Sam found himself confused at how she wasn't sparkling in the day's sunlight. But he guessed not all vampires were the same, some were obviously different, but did that make them a threat?

**Jeremy's POV**

Jeremy had seen Caroline walking around Mystic Falls with a new girl by her side who he hadn't seen around before. It made him nervous, and his hunter's senses were really starting to twitch under his skin, urging him to find out more.  
Truth is…he didn't want to. Why should he have to? He already asked his sister Elena about this new girl, but she admitted that even she had never seen her before, and she had no idea how Caroline knew this girl.  
This piece of news left Jeremy on edge. Who was the girl? And how did Caroline know her? Jeremy made a mental note to stop by Caroline's house after his shift at the grill to find out more, his instincts were telling him that something was just not right.

**Bree's POV**

Bree found herself starting to like it here in Mystic Falls. Despite the downside of the sun, there wasn't really any rules here. And it was nice to finally be away from the drama that was lying back home in Forks. With the wolves on edge as Bella was on her honeymoon, and Jacob being so angry all the time, things just didn't feel right.  
Bree couldn't just stand there and feel all the tension that rested between the Quileute wolves as they waited for Bella to return back from her honey moon as a vampire. Or 'bloodsucker' as they called us. This didn't really phase Bree as she had managed to find a way to live in peace with the wolves. She found herself liking them, and being fascinated with their ways, and they with hers. It made them friends in a way. The only one that managed to still despise of her was Paul. But then Paul hated all things vampire.

Bree was sat across from Caroline Forbes in the Mystic Grill. It was the town's local bar, but something about it felt weird to Bree. Like she was being watched by someone. For a moment she thought it was a member of Sam's pack, but they weren't dumb enough to leave their land and follow her. They respected her ways of doing things, she guessed that they trusted her to find a way around this new mystery.  
Leah had already called Bree once, but their conversation was cut short by Paul yelling in the background at Leah, something about no contact until she had the right facts. Bree missed Leah terribly, and still texted her occasionally whilst she has been gone, but that was the limits of their communication. And it killed Bree. She missed her best friend.

"Okay, so tell me." Bree begun, as she got her spiralled notebook out her bag, accompanied by a pen and looked up at Caroline. "The sunlight issue…How do you overcome it?" Bree asked Caroline, frowning. This was the point that bugged her the most. It was unfair to Bree that Caroline didn't sparkle in the sunlight, and that she could roam about freely without anyone having suspicions that she was different from them.  
"We wear daylight rings." Caroline informed Bree, handing Bree her hand to look at the ring she wore on her middle finger. Bree admired it and made notes in her notebook.  
"I don't get it…how does it work?" Bree asked Caroline frowning.  
"There's a jewel in it called Lapis Lazuli. It's a witch's jewel. A witch puts a spell in the ring using elements of the sun, making the sun work with the ring, allowing us to walk in the sunlight without bursting into flames." Caroline explained to Bree, as she carried on scribbling notes. "It can be made into other jewellery as well. Bracelets and necklaces are the other most common jewellery that our kind of vampires wear." Caroline told Bree.  
Bree looked up at Caroline as she finished taking her notes. "So, basically, all of this comes back to the magic of a witch?" Bree asked Caroline.  
Caroline nodded, and Bree scribbled another note in her note book.  
"Okay. My turn to ask the next question." Caroline said to Bree. Bree looked up at the other vampire with a smirk on her face. Despite the daylight issue, Bree found that she had a little bit more leeway than Caroline.  
"What do you want to know?" Bree asked Caroline.  
"How can you go into people's houses without having to be invited in?" Caroline asked Bree.  
Bree smiled at this. For some reason, Caroline's kind had to be invited in to houses, whereas Bree didn't. Bree guessed that this was the key difference between their kinds. Caroline got the daylight bonus, that could be overcome, and Bree got the uninvited bonus, meaning that she could go into any human house that she wanted to, within reason.  
"I'm not so sure." Bree told Caroline. Truth is, she wasn't sure. Bree had no idea, she didn't even know that there were other types of vampire's until she met Caroline. "I think that's the most separating thing between us. You can overcome daylight, and I can go anywhere I want within reason." Bree said, with a tiny smirk as Carline took notes.  
"Hmm…interesting." Caroline said, smiling at Bree.  
Bree didn't know why, but she was starting to like Caroline. Not trust her…but like. Bree found that she wouldn't be able to trust Caroline until she knew more about the differences between their kinds.  
Bree felt a pair of eyes on her, and looked towards the bar area.  
"Who's that?" Bree asked Caroline. Nodding her head towards the bar where a young man, around Caroline's height with dark Brown hair, and dark eyes.  
Bree watched as Caroline turned her head towards the bar area where the man was working, looking at us occasionally.  
"That's Jeremy Gilbert. Elena's little brother." Caroline told her, looking back at her.  
"Elena…That's the other vampire you told me about right? Your best friend?" Bree asked her with a frown.  
Caroline smiled back at Bree. "That's the one." She told her.  
Bree looked back at Jeremy, and noticed he was watching them.  
"He's watching us…" Bree said, suddenly feeling on edge.  
"He's probably just curious as to who you are. He's a vampire hunter." At this, Bree froze up.  
"Don't worry, he's harmless. Unless you're dangerous." Caroline said with a laugh.  
Bree relaxed slightly, and looked back at Jeremy.  
"He's cute." Bree said, with a slight laugh looking back at Caroline.  
"Focus Bree, we need to find out more about each other. Not admire Jeremy 'supposed hot shot' Gilbert." Caroline said with a laugh.  
Strangely enough, Bree found herself laughing along with Caroline.  
Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5 - Curiosity

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter took so long! I've been really busy with college work, but I'm finally one Winter Break which means I shall be updating more often! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Jeremy's POV**

Jeremy made his way to Caroline's just after he finished his shift at the Grill. There was something about her friend 'Bree' as he learnt her name to be, that made him curious.  
She was too pale for a normal human being, but he thought that could be a skin complexion. Except his hunter senses were telling him something different. That she was something different.

Jeremy approached Caroline's front door and lightly tapped on it, stepped back a little and waited for a response. It wasn't long until he could hear shouts inside.  
"Bree! Could you get the door?" he heard Caroline shout.  
"It's your house! You open it!" He heard Bree shout back, from what sounded like the living room.  
"I'm making popcorn!" He heard Caroline reply.  
"You and your damn popcorn!" Jeremy heard Bree say as she walked towards the front door and pulled it open.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jeremy 'hot shot' Gilbert" Bree said to him.  
Jeremy thought it was weird that Bree already knew his name, perhaps she had met Elena, or maybe Caroline had filled her in when they were at the Grill earlier.  
"Hi…Umm…is Caroline there?" He asked her, being weary of this stranger.  
"Of course." Bree said, and stepped back to let him in. "Yo' Forbes. It's Jeremy." Bree announced to Caroline who was in the kitchen still, with what smelt like popcorn still cooking.

Jeremy waited as Caroline stepped out of the kitchen and greeted him in the living room.  
"Hey Jer, what brings you here?" Caroline asked with a slight frown on her face.  
"I actually came to ask you something important…regarding…" Jeremy shot a quick look at Bree and Caroline seemed to take the hint.  
"Bree?" Caroline asked him raising one eyebrow at him.  
"Okay, if we're going to talk about me, then I want in, and I'm not leaving this room." Bree piped up from where she was sitting on the couch, a stern look on her face.  
"Ok then." Jeremy responded. "What are you?" Jeremy asked her.

Jeremy watched as Bree looked at Caroline quickly, but it seemed urgent. Like she was wondering if they should share the secret between them both. Jeremy saw as Caroline gave Bree a quick reassuring nod.  
Bree turned back to face him and looked him in the eyes, here lip slightly pulled back above her teeth like an automatic defence.  
"I'm a vampire." Bree told him straight out. Jeremy looked at her confused. He knew vampires, and Bree surely didn't qualify as one of them. She had skin as pale as a unicorn.  
"There's no way. Caroline's a vampire." Jeremy said calmly, gesturing to Caroline when he said this.  
"What did you expect? Unicorns that could turn into humans?" Bree asked him raising an eyebrow.  
"There's no way. You can't be a vampire." Jeremy said more sternly this time.  
"It's true Jeremy. She is a vampire. There are other kinds of vampires out there that we do not know about." Caroline reassured him.

This left Jeremy confused. Other types of vampires? Surely Caroline meant hybrids? But then, judging by the look that appeared on her face, she did not mean hybrids. Jeremy had trouble believing there were other types of vampires, living in a town full of supernatural beings though, he shouldn't be surprised. But he was.

"Prove it. Prove how she is different." He asked them. Raising an eyebrow and nodding towards Bree.  
"My pleasure, Mr Gilbert." Bree said with a slight eye roll, looked out the window like she were checking if the streets were clear, then headed towards the front door. "Follow me." Bree instructed.  
Jeremy looked at her hands and saw that there was no day light ring on her finger, and came to the conclusion that she was about to burn to death, but if what Caroline were saying was true, then this isn't the case. But then, how could she appear in sunlight?  
Jeremy watched as Bree stepped into the sunlight, he assessed her and watched as she didn't start burning…but instead, started to sparkle like glistening jewels shining through a jeweller's window on a sunny day. Like bright diamonds.  
"This is all that makes you different?" Jeremy asked confused.  
"Not quite." Bree answered.  
Jeremy looked at her, even more confused than he was before.  
"She's a venomous vampire, the venom in their bite can change another human into a vampire, heal their systems, and acts as a defensive mechanism when hunting. Also, Bree doesn't have to be invited into other people's houses." Caroline spoke up from behind him.  
Jeremy turned to face her, confused as to how this made Bree a good person. She could kill half the people in Mystic Falls if they let her loose.  
"How do we know she's a good…person?" Jeremy asked them, frowning.  
"She saved my life from the Wolves back in her hometown. They're defensive against vampires, but they have a treaty with a coven in the area that includes Bree. And Bree feeds on animals like Stefan does. She's not a bad person Jeremy." Caroline explained, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Alright, I believe you." He told them.  
Jeremy found himself able to relax now that he knew that there was no danger with the new girl in town, it made him curious to know more about her.  
"Now do you trust me?" Caroline asked Bree, from beside Jeremy.  
"Well, I guess you did pretty much just save me from a hunter's death. So yes. I do." Bree announced with a light smile.  
"About time! This causes for a celebration." Caroline replied with a light smile and a laugh. Jeremy watched the exchange, fascinated.  
"What do you have planned Forbes?" Bree asked with a smirk.  
"You, Jeremy and I, are going to hit the Mystic Grill." Caroline said.  
Jeremy and Bree let out a laugh at the same time, and soon found themselves agreeing.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Knight and Drunk Unicorn

**Bree's POV**

Bree follows behind Caroline as she rushes into the grill, skids across the floor and only just manages to stop herself with her heel.  
With a shrug of the shoulders, Bree decides to follow after, skidding across the polished floor, knocking Caroline off her feet.  
"Oops." Bree said casually when they both hit the floor, Caroline making a weird noise the same time that they hit the floor.  
Bree got up swiftly and brushed herself off, looking around promptly hoping that no one saw them fall. She let out a light laugh as Caroline jumped up, quickly brushed the dirt off herself and gave a twitched wink at the bartender. Bree rolled her eyes slightly, and looked towards the door as Jeremy strolled in casually behind them.  
"Are you two okay?" He asked them, with a smile on his face like he was trying not to laugh at their failed entrance, willingly allowing them to make a fool of themselves.  
"We're fine. We're just two crazy, insecure woman going for a drink…you know" Caroline responded with a quick thumbs up and a laugh before dancing her way towards the bar and sitting on a stool in front of the bar, nearly missing it.  
Bree brushed her hair out of her face, before sitting on the stool next to Caroline.  
Caroline reached across and push Bree's hair back to its messy position.  
"Thanks for that." Bree responded to Caroline with a mocking glare and fixing her hair again. Jeremy sat on the stool next to Bree, laughing at the pair.  
"You two are…slightly weird when you are together." Jeremy informed them.  
"You love it." Bree responded with a slight smirk, raising her arm and pointing to both Caroline and herself. "But for that remark, you can buy the first round of drinks." She informed him with a joking wink before laughing lightly and watching him turn to get the drinks, making conversation with Matt who was serving them at the bar.  
Bree put her arm back down, almost knocking her own drink over as she did.  
"Wow…that was close." Bree announced, looking at her drink.  
Caroline gave Bree's arm a nudge and sent her drink flying from the bar and smashing into pieces on the floor, spilling her drink everywhere. Bree stared at her drink on the floor, and then felt the smack on the back of her head that suddenly came from Caroline.  
"Hey! I was about to drink that!" Bree protested, but noticed that Caroline was not paying attention at all.  
"Sorry about my friend." Caroline announced, pointing to Bree, she rolled her eyes slightly and looked towards Jeremy and Matt, a smirk growing across her face. "She's just really clumsy." Caroline informed them.

Bree rubbed the back of her head and looked at Caroline. "Seriously?" She asked, before turning towards Matt and Jeremy. "It was all her." Bree responded, before ordering another drink.  
Bree took a mouthful of her drink and heard Caroline suddenly speak from beside her.  
"You deserve it all." Caroline said, attempting to hide a smile on her face. "It was all her." She added on the end, looking at Jeremy with a smile that she couldn't hide any longer.  
"Did not." Bree responded, before looking towards Jeremy. "I believe we are sat with a psychopath" She responded with a slight laugh.  
Bree watched as Jeremy rolled his eyes at them, before turning to face Matt. "I believe I'm sat with two of them." He announce to all three of them.  
Bree rolled her eyes slightly, still looking at him at Jeremy and Matt.  
"Yeah, I'm totally crazy in the head." Caroline said from beside her. Bree face palmed her head and looked up at from behind her hand at Jeremy.  
"I believe she really is." Bree responded before taking another mouthful of her drink.

"Well, I say just get me another drink and we'll fire on ahead." Caroline announced from beside them after staying quiet for a few minutes.  
Bree turned her head towards Caroline, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe that's a good idea." Bree said, with a smirk on her face.  
"I believe it is." Caroline responded. "Because next thing you know, I'll be on the stage singing her and drunk. And guess what, Tanner, Gilbert? I'll be dedicating my song to you." She said, winking at them.  
Bree narrowed her eyes slightly, then looked towards Jeremy.  
"I'll buy you a drink Forbes, but the minute you start serenading us…" Bree responded, ordering Caroline another drink.  
"We'll be out that door." Jeremy responded, finishing Bree's sentence for her.  
Bree laughed lightly alongside Jeremy, ordering them both another drink at the same time.

Bree watched as Caroline nodded quickly, before licking her lips slightly. "I'm not buying you two a drink by the way, you can buy yourselves one, not even next time. Do mind my words if they don't make sense, I do believe I'm already drunk." Caroline said, putting on a posh accent for the last bit.  
"Oh here we go. Just so you know Caroline, I am not carrying you home." Jeremy announced from beside them, with a smirk on his face.  
"Me neither." Bree and Matt said at the same time. Bree laughed lightly, and high fived Matt for their synchronised thinking.  
Bree and Jeremy watched as Caroline made a face at them, taking her drink and them sipping a mouthful from it.  
Bree downed the rest of her drink, then ordered another one.  
"Don't get too drunk Bree." Jeremy informed her with a smirk. "It's Halloween. Strange things can happen." He said, laughing lightly.  
Bree rolled her eyes slightly before smiling. "Like what?" Bree said laughing.  
"Hmmm, someone could grab you and take you home, and we could be in the bathroom or something." Jeremy said, smirking lightly at her.  
"They'd have to be pretty strong, and besides. Strange things only happen if we allow them to happen. And if they did happen, you can play my knight in shining armour." Bree responded, laughing.  
"That's true, but if I was to be a knight in shining armour, I'd need a horse." Jeremy told her, smiling.  
Bree chuckled lightly, then took another mouthful of her drink before smiling widely at him. "You sure you don't want a unicorn? They do apparently come in different forms." Bree responded, laughing some more.  
"Oh come on, that was so not funny!" Jeremy responded laughing alongside her.  
"It so was." Bree said, laughing so much that she fell off her chair, her drink clattering to the floor beside her.  
Bree watched as Jeremy laughed then kneeled down beside her. "I think you've had enough to drink." Jeremy informed her, picking Bree's glass up from the floor. "I'm taking you home." Jeremy said, trying to refrain from laughing.  
Bree gave him a thumbs up, smirking, still laughing slightly. "And so the knight takes home his drunk unicorn."  
Bree found herself still laughing when she was scooped up into Jeremy's arms, and escorted from the bar in her drunk state, back to where he was living at the Gilbert house, leaving Matt and Caroline who were still laughing and drinking at the bar.


End file.
